oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Assassination Theory
Silent Night Dusk had just passed on Cape Island and the residents of the island began to close up their shops, ready to head home to their families. For some particular reason, the island found itself filled with unusual activity after a boat filled with tourist stopped at the island for some sightseeing. Security wasn't high, but it was certainly increased enough so that the people had a close eye kept on them. After all, Cape Island was one of the many Marine Branches in the New World. In the center of the island was the base building of the Marine operatives. A couple months ago, the former marine head of Cape Island was killed by a group of pirates which left the island without a head. Security on the island became beefed and per command of Kurama, Ferrothorn Solomon was sent to oversee the island. Facing the large glass window that gave sight to nearly the entire island in a single cardinal direction, the one known as Solomon watched as people began to head home. His golden eyes shined through the dark night, yet the spikes from his hair acted as some sort of shed. Despite nightfall that had overtaken the island, his golden eyes illuminated the immediate front of him like two extremely small suns. He was dressed in his signature two-piece black suit, with his own spice added to it. The jacket to his suit had its collar popped with his sleeves rolled past his forearm. He was lacking the casual button down long-sleeve people wear under the suit jacket and instead chose to show off his toned abdomen, as well as the golden accessory wrapped around his neck. His legs were covered by a pair of black slacks, fastened by a belt. "You all may head to your bunkers." He spoke out to a man dressed in the typical marine attire standing behind him assuming a saluting position. "I'll take over for the night. Send Lionell up here when you get down there." "Yes sir!" The man shouted his response out, heading for the door closing it behind him. ---- In the village just before the marine base, as the citizens were closing up their stores and homes for the night. Two marine officers, walking side by side from each other, were heading back to the marine base after finishing their turn at patrolling the island for the day. "Looks like another calm day as usual hu?" One of the officers mentioned. "Yea but we can't be letting our guard down yet, you never know when pirates will come out of nowhere and attack, so keep your eyes and ears open." The other one informed. Unpronounced to these officers, a mysterious figure was following, lurking in the shadows that crept up upon them. "Oh please, this island is under the protection of the marines not only that but we're under the guidance of Commodore Solomon, the man was trained by the fleet admiral himself. Pirates wouldn't think of coming here." The officer said with a laughing smile. It was at this moment when two arms wrapped around the officer's heads and their mouths were covered by the hands of those arms. "Ugh MMM" they screamed in agony while their mouths where covered as a jolt of electricity ran through their bodies until they were rendered unconscious and their bodies fell to the ground revealing a mysterious man with black hair and coat and his face hidden by a white mask with a grinning face standing behind them. This man, who's name remains unknown goes by the code name Jynx. As the bodies fell. Jynx took off a specific band from both his hands and placed them in his coat and bent down to grab the bodies and carry them away. ---- "Uh, sorry sir, but we can't find Lionel anywhere." A marine officer responded, holding his saluting position. "We will continue searching for him. The streets have all been cleared, everyone has returned home for the night." Solomon threw his hand out, stopping the marines' words. "No. Don't search for Lionel anymore, he'll come if we actually need him. Plus when he's not around, things tend to be more exciting." He then waved his hand dismissing the man. He continued looking outside of the window. The view was ominous and he began to feel a tingling sensation. Turning from the window he headed to the desk in the room, lifting a white coat from the chair and threw it over his shoulder, covering the upper portion of his two piece black suit that lacked a business shirt. The back of the coat bore the kanji "正義" which meant; "Justice". On the shoulders sat two gold platings, which helped weigh the coat down to his body. Making his way back towards the large glass window, he slid it to the right opening it. As he did a gust of wind entered the room, lifting the back of his coat letting it flow in the wind. Looking to his left and right he took a deep breath. Bending his knees, he leaped from the window and descended straight down, landing on the roads of Cape Island. Now, he'd begin his shift of patrolling the town. Once he landed, a figure lurking in the shadows began watching him. As Soloman made his way down the village the figure began following him, keeping his presence hidden as it crept slowly from behind the bushes, keeping itself low so not to be seen so easily. It made its way closer and closer to being almost directly beside Soloman. With the figure being so close that he could just about reach out and grab him the figure reached over to his side and pulled out a type of metal object as it reflected the light of the moon making it difficult to see what it is exactly. With his opportunity in the open the figure rushed out through the rustling buses swinging its bright object heavily towards Soloman. The night was silent, evident by the absence of the citizen's presence in the streets. Usually, street sweeping was done by three naval officers, yet if someone's rank was high enough like in Solomon's case, he could do it on his own. Rules made by the man himself. The island of Cape was usually very busy during the day and as such shops made money throughout the day. Sometimes, when people purchased items they threw its wrappers onto the ground continuing on about their days. Littering was a small crime, so small that despite Solomon's position he didn't see a need to actually arrest someone for doing it. A small ticket did just fine for the Commodore. Another duty of late night patrollers was to try and pick up any large pieces of trash that caught the eye. As such, Solomon followed his duty and picked up pieces of paper, plastic, and rubber, disposing of them accordingly. Just as Solomon turned away from the trash, he got a feeling of unease. Even with the feeling in his body, he did not get the same from the environment around him. Ignoring it, he continued along his way. The lone night called for some sort of entertainment and the only way he'd be able to do that would be to think of something that could help pass the time. "Kurama-Sama." He thought to himself, mentally envisioning the Fleet-Admiral Kurama himself. "You and your power will do a great deal for me, even if you are one of those snot-nosed pricks." Kurama stated to a young Solomon who'd been severely beaten lying on the ground. His thoughts transitioned to when he was in his early twenties. "You've proved yourself. Join me and my personal squad." These specific set of words continued to play inside his head, clogging his thoughts and removed the man from the real world. He reflected upon those words and treated them as though they were a pot of gold found by a low-rate pirate who'd been jumping with joy. But then a with a ruffling sound, Solomon instantly snapped back to reality. As he turned himself to face where he heard the sound coming from he was too late. A figure dressed in all black leaped forward at him swinging at Solomon's face with his, unknown to the Commodore, metal object. Upon contact with Solomon's body, the weapon used by this mysterious man let off a loud clank as though two metal forces had collided. Solomon stood tall completely unharmed by the figures attack, trying to get a good view of him but seemed impossible. It had only been a few weeks since Solomon had defeated Obasa and his Obese Pirates. Unbeknownst to most, every member of the crew killed by Solomon's own hands. Could this be some sort of ally out to seek revenge for what he'd done to his or her comrades? Solomon thought the opposite. The person who'd just attacked him wasn't as direct as someone who'd been out for revenge. His moves, they had more stealth to them than normal. Category:Role-Plays Category:Role-Plays